1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex of a plasminogen activator and a porous body (to be referred to as a plasminogen activator-porous body complex hereinafter).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasminogen activator is a factor for activating plasminogen and converting it into plasmin as one of anti-coagulation factors of blood components. This plasminogen activator, for example, is intravascularly injected in a patient of thrombosis as a thrombotic agent.
The plasminogen activator loses its activity within a short period of time by a plasminogen activator inhibitor present in the blood of a patient when the plasminogen activator is intravascularly injected. The plasmin activated by the plasminogen activator also loses its thrombotic activity by the behavior of the plasmin inhibitor in the blood. For this reason, in order to obtain a sufficient thrombotic activity, a large amount of plasminogen activator must be intravascularly injected.
When purification of the plasminogen activator is not perfectly performed, impurities such as proteins and peptide chains other than plasminogen are mixed in the plasminogen activator. As a result, in intravascular injection of a large amount of plasminogen activator, a serious side effect may be caused, thus endangering the patient.